Анекдоты
Два сотрудника спецслужб общаются: : - Возьмем его? : - А зачем? Может его лучше спросить? : - Какая разница о чем он думает. * Два сотрудника торсионной спецслужбы беседуют на перекуре: : - Убъем после работы кого-нибудь? : - Не могу, жена просила хлеба купить. * «Сотрудник спецслужб сидит на работе, мониторит мелафоном, как извращенец в подворотне ребенка насилует, думает: : - Эх, спас бы, да офицерская честь и верность присяге не позволяет!» * «Сотрудника спецслужб тренируют работать с мелафоном: : - Найди какого-нибудь ребенка и заставь его обписяться. Получилось? : - Два раза. : - А второй-то раз зачем? : - Контрольный.» * «2005 год. Сидит одинокий холостяк Стас в своей квартире, вдруг слышит кто-то под дверью шуршит, то ли дверь взломать хочет, то ли ещё что. Недолго думая, хватает монтировку и со всей дури распахивает дверь. Видит, тёща на лестницу села и за лоб схватилась. Он ей так сочувственно, но с упреком: : - Мама, ну сколько раз говорить. Свою первую и единственную любовь, Вашу дочь Алису, я встречу только в 2015 году. А сейчас идите на фиг со своим мелофоном.» * «Сотрудник спецслужб думает, "а что интересно думает цветок?", решил его промониторить мелофоном. Подключился к цветку и слышит, "Черт, ни где от тебя спасения нет".» * «Пси-оператор пришел с работы домой, покушал, открыл бутылочку пива, закурил, взял газетку почитать. Смотрит, там написано, что он под машину попал. Пси-оператор не понял. С трудом перечитал ещё разок. Всё точно, - он попал под машину. Весь белый от страха, пси-оператор показывает газетку жене. : - Да, знаю я! Похороны послезавтра. Совсем никакой, пси-оператор стал лихорадочно соображать, - что-же делать? Думает - на работе, что-ли узнать? А пойду по улице, машина задавит. Позвоню, лучше. Прозвонил в свое местное масонское отделение, ему сказали, что он умер и высказали соболезнования. Пси-оператор думает - все, хана. Раз эти сказали, значит убьют. Стал ждать конца. Ждал, ждал, ждал, ждал, звонит телефон. Пси-оператор подымает трубку, звонит друг: : - Привет, пси-оператор, вдову позови. Бросил трубку пси-оператор. Вечер. Включил телевизор. Вдруг думает - не дай Бог объявят о его кончине. Смотрел, ждал объявление, сам себя накручивал, страху нагонял, уснул. На утро проснулся, - вроде живой, повеселел. Пошел на кухню, смотрит - на него жена завтрак не приготовила. : - Ты еще тут, - говорит жена. Бл.., пси-оператор взбесился. Пошел в милицию, накатал заявление. Там проверили, говорят: : - Не морочьте нам голову, Вы умерли. Вышел пси-оператор на улицу, не знает что делать. Сел на лавочку, начал обзванивать родственников. Одним позвонил, говорят он умер, другим позвонил - умер, третьим позвонил, выбросил телефон. Нервы за пределом. В душе - пустота, жить не хочется, думает - чем так ждать смерти, так уж лучше самому. Внутри - злоба на весь белый свет, думет - фиг вам, "под машину", раз вы так со мной, и я вам устрою, хоть чем-то насолю. Купил веревку, пошел в парк, повесился. Так, пси-оператор попал под машину пси-террора.» * «Пси-оператор долгое время работал с собачками. Заставлял писать, какать, гавкать. Вжился в их среду и один раз влюбился. Такая собачка попалась ему - чуткая, ласковая, добрая, красивая, мысли как у ангела. Пришел домой пси-оператор, весь грустный, сел и мучается. Вернулась дочка со школы, смотрит, - папа мрачный, переживает что-то. Дочка к нему: - Папа, ты чего грустишь? Пси-оператору и хочется поделиться чувствами, да стыдно признаться. Дочка опять пристает: - Ну, чего ты? Молчит пси-оператор, замкнулся в себе. - Может ты в собачку влюбился? Пси-оператора как током стукнуло: - А как ты догадалась? - Да, анекдот в интернете прочитала.» * Пси-оператор пристает к жене: : - Давай сексом займемся. : - Не хочется. : - Ну давай, я тебе торсионным генератором мысли наведу. : - А ты часто так на работе делаешь? : - Бывает. : - Ну, и что тебе отвечают? * Пси-оператор насрал на свою жену: : - Ну вот, теперь ты знаешь, - как это быть пси-оператором. Жена насрала на пси-оператора: : - Ну вот, теперь ты знаешь, что значит быть женой пси-оператора. * Пси-оператора тренируют работать с торсионным генератором: : - Подключись к мозгам собачки и понюхай ею под хвостом у другой собачки. : - Готово. : - Теперь сам понюхай под хвостом у собачки. : - Готово. : - Чувствуешь разницу? : - Да, в живую лучше. * Подружки в школе хвастаются: : - Мой папа - дальнобойщик, он машиной управляет. Даже когда спит, руками крутит. : - Мой папа - директор. Он людьми управляет. Даже когда спит - разговаривает. : - А мой - папа пси-оператор. Он всеми управляет - машинами, людьми. Даже собачек на улице заставляет писять. Спит только как-то странно. * Бомж в подвале, от нечего делать, нацарапал на стенке: : - Если я умру, прошу считать меня коммунистом. Пси-оператор мониторит это все дело, прибил бомжа: : - Одним коммунистом меньше. Молодожен с утра просыпается, смотрит на свою жену: : - Какой же ты у меня ангел! Пси-оператор мониторит это все дело, придушил тихонько жену: : - Получай. Закончил пси-оператор смену, пришел домой. Жена: : - Опять квартплату подняли. : - Господи! Куда мир катится! * Нас психотроном облучает : Пси-оператор идиот. : А я отвечу ему любовью, : А там посмотрим, чья возьмет! * Две мышки сидят в клетке: : - С тобой что делают? : - Химическое оружие испытывают, а с тобой? : - Вакцину новую испытывают. : - А где третья? : - Не знаю, вчера на глазах исчезла. : - Ну, блин! Нам еще тут психотронного оружия не хватало! * Пси-оператора привели на расстрел, поставили у стенки, говорят: : - Твое последнее желание? : - Ну, дайте покурить, что-ли, на последок. Дали ему сигаретку, пси-оператор всунул ее в зубы: : - А огонька? : - Огонь! * Дочка прибегает со школы к папе - пси-оператору: : - Пап, раскажи, как тебя на работе называют? : - А что? : - Да нам задание дали - сочинение написать. : - Ну, не знаю даже, что тебе сказать. Обычно - собака или пид.. : - Да-а-а, невысокого мнения о тебе начальство! : - А-а, ты про начальство спрашиваешь?. Начальник у нас строгий. Обычно говорит - "так и надо" или "правильно", в лучшем случае, по плечу одобрительно похлопает. Да-а-а. А мог бы и за ушком почесать, пид...! * Пси-оператора тренируют работать с торсионным генератором: : - Подключись к мозгам собачки и понюхай ею под хвостом у другой собачки. : - Готово. : - Теперь сам понюхай под хвостом у собачки. : - Готово. : - Чувствуешь разницу? : - Да, в живую лучше. * Подружки в школе хвастаются: : - Мой папа - дальнобойщик, он машиной управляет. Даже когда спит, руками крутит. : - Мой папа - директор. Он людьми управляет. Даже когда спит - разговаривает. : - А мой - папа пси-оператор. Он всеми управляет - машинами, людьми. Даже собачек на улице заставляет писять. Спит только как-то странно. * Пси-оператор наблюдает, как гаишник, на месте ДТП раздумывает, как написать в протоколе - голова лежала на бордюре или на бардюре. Тот мучается, мучается, ничего не может решить. Пси-оператору все это дело надоело: - Да, напиши, уже - в кювете. * Сотрудник торсионной спецслужбы сидит на работе, мониторит мелафоном родильное отделение. Проверил ребенка внутри одной роженицы, смотрит, тот, когда вырастет посадит сотрудника за преступления. Перепугался сотрудник, умертвил плод. Приходит домой, жена ему вдруг говорит, что беременна. Сотрудник опять перепугался, думает - а вдруг его ребенок вырастет и тоже его посадит. Пошел на работу. Проверил мелафоном будущее своего ребенка, оказалось, что родится девочка с станет великим композитором. Обрадовался сотрудник, успокоился. Ушел домой. Двадцать лет спустя. Сидит другой сотрудник торсионной спецслужбы на работе, мониторит мелафоном родильное отделение. Вдруг смотрит, у одной роженицы - великого композитора должен родиться ребенок. Проверил будущее ребенка, оказалось, что он, если вырастет, посадит этого сотрудника за его преступления... * Сидят два дегенерала, беседуют: : - Я вот, что подумал, - ведь мы же должны опробовать наши торсионные генераторы в любых условиях? : - Ну мы так и делаем. Над роженицей издевались - новорожденного обратно запихивали. Над больным раком издеваемся - не даем умереть уже десять лет, да над всеми уже поиздевались. : - А я вот что подумал, - а над нашими сотрудниками-то мы так еще и не издевались? : - Да-а, кстати, а надо. : - Ну, и кого выберем? : - Да подожди ты. Я вот, что еще подумал. А вдруг кому-то и над нами приспичит поиздеваться? : - О-о нет, тогда уж лучше сразу в прорубь! Или в петлю. Придумал-жеж такое, прямо в дрожь бросает! ... Постой, а ведь над нами-то и некому издеваться, мы же тут самые главные! : - Ну, я же тебе говорил, есть-таки Бог на свете, а?! * Сотрудник спецслужб мониторит мелафоном радиолюбителя. То как тот в туалет пошел, то как в душе моется и все время у радиолюбителя одна мысль в голове: "99". Сотрудник не выдержал, послал запрос в центр: "Что значит 99?" Приходит ответ: "Пошел на х.." Да-а, думает сотрудник, видать у них там еще важнее работа, чем у меня. * Сотрудник спецслужб сидит на работе, мониторит мелафоном, как любовник трахает его жену. Пришел домой. Жена: : - Как дела на работе? : - Да, вот, смотрел как одну шлюху трахают. : - Кстати, я давно хотела поговорить о воспитании нашей дочери. * Сотрудник спецслужб сидит на работе, мониторит мелафоном, как алкоголик пытается повеситься. Тот час стоит в петельке, два, - все не решается. Стало сотруднику жалко алкоголика, - выбил стульчик из-под ног. Пошел домой, - довольный! Утром просыпается, думает: "Ну, я и дурак! Ему же еще и обезболивание можно было сделать!" * Двое из спецслужб на обеденном перерыве: : - Початимся мелафоном? : - Початимся. Ты в кого залезешь? : - В Юлю из Москвы. А ты в кого? : - В Сашу из Питера. : - Ты что, голубой? : - Ты, сволочь, нам же запрещено читать мысли сотрудников. * Курсант академии спецслужб сидит на задании, тренируется работать с мелафоном. Мониторит население в городе, - мысли читает, квартиры просматривает. Вдруг, видит, как его дочь извращенец насилует. Ну, курсант хотел было дать по шее насильнику, преподаватель ему: : - Не вздумай, воспитывай в себе беспристрастность, а то выгонят из спецслужб, не видать тебе хорошей зарплаты, будешь простым милиционером, - копейки в семью приносить. Ну, курсант пересилил себя, досмотрел все до конца. Пришел домой, обнял дочь, говорит: : - Да-а, ну кто же еще позаботится о тебе, как не я? * Двое из спецслужб сидят на перерыве: : - Ну, что будем делать? : - Может в футбольчик сыграем? : - Давай. Взяли они свои мелафоны, нашли футболистов на стадионе, подключились к мозгам двух из них, управляют ими, играют! Ну, один другому футболистом подножку подставил, другой не выдержал, что его футболиста завалили, дал в морду. Подрались они футболистами. Довольные! Отдохнули. Пошли на перекур. Стоят, беседуют: : - Ну, что завтра будем делать? : - Не знаю, может сексом займемся? * Нас психотронит : пси-оператор идиот, : пошел он нах*й : еб*сь он в рот * - Как сяду чайку попить, вижу, на потолке большое и огромное пятно красного цвета. Жаловалась в милицию, бесполезно. : - Так это милиция и делает... : - Конечно они... А жаловаться начнешь, объявят сумасшедшей, и всё... * Есть легенда, что Нулевая власть это и есть Ктулх, который может зохавать твой моск... Он, видимо, уже давно проснулся, только никто его тогда еще не заметил... С другой стороны, есть легенда, что он все еще не проснулся, а вот когда таки проснется, будет питаться москами пси-операторов... Почему? Да просто они вкуснее, ибо пси-операторы сами уже москов облопались вдоволь... * Два дегенерала сидят, один говорит: : - Что-то я болеть начинаю - старею, наверное. : - Так подлечись торсионным генератором. : - Я что, - жучок какой-то? Эта штука для биороботов. Хотя можно конечно, но сидеть всю оставшуюся жизнь на торсионном наркотике. как-то не хочется. : - Что-же делать? : - Думаю, нужно переселиться в молодого человека. : - Неплохо придумано. : - И знаешь, я еще хочу стать девушкой. Я уже и подобрал себе подходящее тело. Девчонка - просто красавица. Представляешь, все так хотели, чтобы девушка стала дегенералом! Сбудется мечта человечества. : - Да, но ведь ни один человек об этом все равно не узнает. : - Как-же, девченка ведь узнает! * Сидят два дегенерала беседуют: : - Давай придумаем кодовое название для народа. А то они, твари, уже придумали, как нас называть: крикуны, астральные каратисты, нулевая власть. : - Давай, и как? : - Радиоуправляемыме игрушки? : - Кролики! : - Собаки :) : - А-а-а, дураки на дорогах!!! :-)))))))))) : - Не знаю. Совсем запутались. : - Елы-палы, ну с этим народом вечные проблемы! * Сотрудник торсионной спецслужбы выдернул мелафоном ссученого, говорит: : - Я хочу человека убить, а он не соглашается, скажи ему, что он гад такой. : - Так убей его просто так. : - Это я тебя могу убить просто так, собака. Дебил какой-то, - подумал сотрудник, - мне нужны не трупы а души. Ссученый побежал, высказал человеку, что было велено. Сотрудник смотрит - человек опять не соглашается. Говорит человеку: : - Ты должен быть как все - соглашаться со всем, что я скажу, смотри... Взял ссученого, завел в метро, там того террористы взорвали. Смотрит, человек опять не соглашается. А дальше всех ссученых повзрывают. Террористов достаточно. * Сотрудник спецслужб сидит на работе, мониторит мелафоном, как молодожены порнухой занимаются, тренируется ими управлять, сам с невестой балуется. Вдруг смотрит краем глаза его жена дома чайник забыла выключить. Ну, он напрямую ей сообщить не имеет права, решил сделать ей намек, что она - дура, переключил ее телевизор на телесериал "про няню". Жена не реагирует. Сотрудник испугался, что чайник совсем испортится, пошел домой. Пришел, жена спрашивает, - чего так рано вернулся. : - Та, - выкрутился, - на работе лимит торсионных полей кончился. : - Ну давай сексом займемся. Пришлось сотруднику исполнить супружеский долг. Пошел покурить, а сам думает, - черт, а ведь чайник, это тоже намек! * Сидят два дегенерала, беседуют: : - Ты анекдоты про мелафон читал? : - Ну, да. : - Как думаешь, а вдруг и наших детей кто-нибудь убъет, если они смогут посадить наших сотрудников? : - Нее, мой сын тоже станет дегенералом и займет мое место. : - Но как-же, мы же всем говорим, что каждый сможет стать тем, кем хочет? : - Ну, так верят же? * Сынок сотрудника торсионной спецслужбы плачется папуле: : - Пап, давай школу взорвем, а то меня все дети и учителя торсиоником дразнят, замучили уже! : - Вот собаки! Ну давай. Только нужно сделать как всегда, - чтобы было похоже на правду. Давай, найдем террористов и направим их в школу. Только твою взрывать не будем - все-равно никто не поверит, что школу, где учится сын сотрудника террористы взорвали. Поэтому, взорвем любую другую. : - Давай. : - А сам хочешь попробовать? : - Хочу. Пошли они на работу, сынок сел за торсионный генератор, нашел террористов, направил их в школу. Те ее взорвали к черту. Сынок довольный! Папочка тоже довольный: : - Какой же ты у меня все-таки смышленый, настоящий торсионик! * Сотрудник спецслужб пришел домой, жена его спрашивает: : - Ну, как дела на работе, что нового? : - Да, над одной роженницей издевались. : - А чего? : - Да в торсионную лотерею выиграла. : - Не повезло ей. : - Да-а уж, кому не повезет, тот и петуха снесет. * Практикант пришел в спецслужбу. Ему говорят: : - Давай, крутани торсионную лотерею, выбери следующую жертву, над кем будем издеваться. * : - А я думал, что того, кому не повезет, Бог выбирает. : - Обычно - да, но, начальник отдела в отпуске, можешь потренироваться. * Сотрудник спецслужб гладит по головке своего ребенка: : - Что тебе подарить на день рождения? : - Куклу. : - А кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь? : - Таким же как ты. : - Тогда я тебе еще подарю радиоуправляемую игрушку. Только нужно будет залезть в ее внутренности и сломать. : - А в одну куклу я уже лазил и сломал. Сотрудник еще раз погладил по головке ребенка. Головка, наконец, напряглась и выплеснула. * - Зачем сотрудник спецслужб выращивает крылья у своей жертвы? : - Чтобы потом их обламать. * Торсионик учит домашнее задание - пытается выучить отрывок из поэмы, ничего в голову не лезет, повторяет одно и то-же: : - Рука колоть устала, рука колоть устала... Сотрудник умиленно смотрит на него, размечтался: : - Эх, сочинили бы стишок и про нас. У нас ведь то-же тяжелая битва. Сегодня весь день заставлял жертву пукать. Пальчик даже устал мышкой щелкать. А как поэтично бы это звучало: : - Рука пердеть устала! * Сынок поступил в торсионную спецслужбу, мама его собирает в первый раз на работу, приговаривает: : - Ты же служи честно, преступникам спуску не давай, защищай людей, помни о Боге. * Сотрудник спецслужб выдернул ссученного, говорит: : - Зайди на форум, напиши, что торсионные поля - бред, а жертвы пси-террора - шизики. : - А если не напишу? : - Тогда я всем расскажу, что ты пи*долиз. Еще и фотки про тебя покажу. Ссученный перепугался, думает: Да ладно, напишу, зато хоть никто про меня ничего не узнает. * Торсионик спрашивает папулю: : - Пап, я - крутой? : - Крутой. : - Такой-же, как ты? : - Круче. : - Опять врешь! Ты же говорил, что круче тебя никого нет. * Есть народная примета - если икаешь, значит о тебе кто-то вспоминает. Теперь добавилась еще одна примета - если кашляешь, чихаешь, пукаешь, значит о тебе вспоминает пси-оператор. * Сотрудник спецслужб выехал на природу отдохнуть, сидит любуется: : - Эх, красота-то какая!!! Природа: : - Не пи*ди!!! * Старый сотрудник спецслужб с энурезом и младший поехали на рыбалку. Старый говорит: : - С берега далеко не закинешь, чтобы я не намок, давай я тебе на плечи сяду, а ты по пояс в воду зайдешь. Сказано - сделано. Ловят рыбу. Младший говорит: : - Мне кажется Вы тоже подмочились. : - Тебе-то уже какая разница? * Сотрудник спецслужб сидит на работе, мониторит мелафоном, как толпа проститутку насилует, не выдерживает, говорит проститутке: : - Помочь? : - А у тебя попа широкая? * Сотрудник спецслужб сидит на работе, мониторит мелафоном, как толпа бабу порет, баба орет во всю, сотрудник думает: : - Да, а мне под дегенералами еще и улыбаться приходиться. * Постовой стоит на перекрестке, движение регулирует. Сотрудник спецслужб проходит, постовому: : - Пошел на х*й. : - Понятно, - думает постовой - начальство опять вызывает. * Сотрудник спецслужб сидит на работе, мониторит мелафоном город, смотрит грязная дворняжка бежит, думает: : - А что если собачку вывернуть наизнанку, может она породистой станет? Вывернул ее наизнанку мелафоном, смотрит - профессор Конкретный получился. Интересно, нашел настоящего профессора Конкретного, - дубликат, не отличишь. : - А что будет, если профессора Конкретного наизнанку вывернуть? Вывернул, смотрит - грязная дворняжка получилась. : - Ничего себе, - подумал сотрудник. Ну да ладно, все вроде бы на место возвратили, пора и домой собираться. * Сидят сотрудник спецслужб и профессор Конкретный, водку пьют. Конкретный говорит: : - Слышь, сотрудник, йтм, давно у меня изобретений не было, пошуруй в мозгах народа, подкинь пару идей. Сотрудник пошел на работу, взял мелафон, н ачал шастать по мозгам изобретателей, а у тех одна мысль: : - От, Конкретный, с*ка, опять мое изобретение стащил, дать бы ему в рот, пид... Сотрудник наслушался и думает: : - А может и вправду, ему в рот дать? Пошел к Конкретному и говорит: : - Давай я тебе в рот дам? Конкретному нечего было делать, взял в рот. Сотрудник ушел, думает: : - Интересно, а что Конкретный теперь обо мне думает? Пошел на работу, взял мелафон, подключился к мозгам Конкретного, читает мысли: : - Все-таки талантливые у нас изобретатели, какие идеи! А эти долб.. из спецслужб, ну ни фига сами придумать не могут! * Встретились как-то Конкретный и Хазен, сели водку пить, и, понятно, разговор переключился о торсионных полях: : - Хазен, ты ублюдок, торсионных полей нет! : - Дебил, торсионных полей нет, потому, что ты п*дар Конкретный! : - Торсионных полей нет, ты, пи*долиз! : - Их и не будет, потому, что ты всегда будешь х*есосом! : - Да их и не было никогда, потому, что я срал на твою маму! Посидели, перекурили. : - Может хватит оскорблять друг друга? Чего мы сцепились, как собаки? : - Не получиться, будем так всю жизнь собачиться. : - Но почему, мы же оба говорим, что торсионных полей нет? : - Да, но ведь мы оба знаем, что торсионные поля есть! * The vagabond in a cellar, from nothing to do, has scratched on a wall: : - If I shall die, I ask to count me the communist. The psy-operator supervises all this process, has killed the vagabond: : - One communist it is less. Newly married since morning wakes up, looks with love at the wife: : - What you at me an angel! The psy-operator observes of them, has strangled quietly the wife: : - Receive. The psy-operator has finished watch, has come home. The wife: : - Again the rent have lifted. : - My God! Where the world slides! * The employee of special services sits on work, scans by the torsion generator, as the governor takes a bribe, thinks: : - fuc..., half yours. The governor: : - ...ing, half mine. The president: : - ...ing, half mine! The employee: : - ...ing, half him. * The FSButin, after the terrorist act in the underground, has decided one day to work in a underground to show to the people, that there now it will be safe to go. Was arranged in a coach, among the people, sits the decrees signs. The people around stands, thinks: : - Really in him office it is even more dangerous, than here? * Two employees of special services sit on an interraption: : - Well, what we shall do? : - Can in football we shall play? : - Yes. They have taken the torsion generator, have found the football players in stadium, were connected to brains two from them, operate them, play through them! Well, one employee of special service to other employee by the football player on legs has struck, other has not sustained, that its football player have filled up, has struck in the answer. The fight between the football players began. The employees pleased! Have had a rest, have had fun. Transmit they on a break. Cost, converse: : - Well, what we shall do tomorrow? : - I do not know, can by sex we shall attend? * The cadet of academy of special services hands over practice in a subject "a uselessness of special services". The teacher gives him the task: : - Take a torsion generator, find any ancient old woman and fuck her through a torsion generator to death. Well, he has found at a house for aged old woman that waiting of death, without the relatives, has fucked her. The old woman flies on heavens, thinks: : - Well, for all my life, the special services though one useful business have made * The psy-operator sticks to the wife: : - Let's engage in sex. : - It would not be desirable. : - You want, I to you by the torsion generator of idea shall guide? : - And you frequently so on work do? : - It happens. : - Well, also what to you answer? * The psy-operator has shit on the wife: : - Well, now you know, - as it to be the psy-operator. The wife has shit on the psy-operator: : - Well, now you know, that means to be the wife of the psy-operator. * The psy-operator train to work with the torsion generator: : - Be connected to brains of a dog and smell her under a tail at other dog. : - It is ready. : - Now itself smell under a tail at a dog. : - It is ready. : - You feel a difference? : - Yes, alive better. * Girl-friends at school brag: : - Mine the daddy the trucker, he controls machine. Even when sleeps, hand twists. : - Mine the daddy director. he controls people. Even when sleeps - talks. : - And mine the daddy the psy-operator. He all controls - machines, people. Even dogs in the street forces to piss. Sleeps only somehow strange. * The vagabond in a cellar, from nothing to do, has scratched on a wall: : - If I shall die, I ask to count me the communist. The psy-operator supervises all this process, has killed the vagabond: : - One communist it is less. Newly married since morning wakes up, looks with love at the wife: : - What you at me an angel! The psy-operator observes of them, has strangled quietly the wife: : - Receive. The psy-operator has finished watch, has come home. The wife: : - Again the rent have lifted. : - My God! Where the world slides! Категория:Хорошие статьи Категория:Юмор Категория:Культура